If You Leave
by He Who Writes His Own Canon
Summary: AU "Duets"; the only people not paired up for duets is Kurt and loner Luke. Kurt discovers the truth behind the sad gaze of Luke Graham and falls in love. Kurt/OC with dashes of Finchel, Tike, etc. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Kurt, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel; I'm 16 going on 17. I live in Lima, Ohio with my dad, Burt. My mom, Elizabeth, died eight years ago. I go to William McKinley High School and am a member of the Glee club, New Directions. At school, outside of Glee, I'm treated like shit, a Slushee facial every day, shoved into lockers so many times I lost count, and endless torment from the football team, especially at the hands of hockey jock Dave Karofsky. Anyway, here's the story of how I found love with the most unlikely of people.

* * *

><p>It was one of those regular mornings in my house AND my 16th birthday, I just woke up and had my shower, I put on the Marc Jacobs jacket I bought the day before as a birthday present to myself, now I sat down for my routine morning facial.<p>

"Kurt, are you up?" my dad called.

"Yeah, just doing my morning facial," I called back, rubbing lotion on my face.

"Well, I'm going to work, so have a good day," he said before leaving.

I looked at myself in the mirror, got my bookbag, and walked to school.

"Hi, Kurt," Mercedes Jones passed me in the hall as I walked into the school, arm in arm with her boyfriend, Anthony Rashad. I deign to remind her who got her that first date.

"Hey," I smiled. I pulled out my phone to check my Twitter.

"Hey, homo," a voice behind me sneered. I sighed and turned to face Dave Karofsky, the biggest jerk in school.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Karofsky didn't answer; he just smacked my phone out of my hand and walked away.

"Prick," I muttered under my breath as I bent down to pick up my phone and walked off to English.

* * *

><p>After school, I walked into Glee club late, only to find everyone paired up. I saw on the board Mr. Schuester wrote "Duets". I saw that new kid, Sam Evans, this morning; he's smoking hot, but he was already with queen bee Quinn Fabray. I looked around, only to see the only other person not paired with someone: Luke Graham. Luke's one of those kids who keeps to himself all the time and ignores whoever's trying to intimidate him; he's always wearing this pair of blue earphones, even during class, and carrying this black shoulder bag around. God knows what he keeps in there, but he's got a lot in there, I know that much. I saw him open it once and it was full of books. A couple days later, I saw him open it again and that time, it was filled with hypodermic needles. I shrugged and went over to him.<p>

"Hey, Luke," I said, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hi," he turned to look at me.

"So you wanna duet together?" I asked.

"I guess so," he shrugged and turned away again.

"What are you doing?" I tried to look over his shoulder.

"Nothing," he muttered, bending lower over his doing.

"Come on, what is it?" I pressed. He clutched the binder to his chest as he stretched. I saw my name as he put it back down. "Okay, it has my name on it, show me." He looked anxious for a second before he handed me the binder. I looked down to see a drawing of me, a really good drawing of me, and the words "Happy Birthday, Kurt" at the bottom with his signature.

"This is beautiful, Luke," I looked at him, he was blushing.

"It's for you," he said shortly.

"Thanks, you're the only person who remembered," I took the paper and just looked at it. He got my hairline exactly right.

"Well, can't do much when you're in love," he replied.

I looked at him and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

That morning, I learned that Luke and I shared the same schedule, so we walked to English together after Glee club.

"How come I've never heard anything from you?" I asked as we sat down.

"I was too shy to say anything to you because you're usually with someone," he replied.

"Well...," I started to say before being interrupted.

"Class, today, we will start reading '_Romeo and Juliet_'," Mrs. Cooper announced as she entered the room. Everyone groaned, but I saw Luke light up.

"Oh my God, that's like one of my favorite tragedies," he whispered to me excitedly. "I love reading Shakespeare."

"Okay, so we need people to role-play," Mrs. Cooper said.

Luke stood up and said, "I'll do Juliet."

"That's nice, Luke, but we'll stick to the right genders here. Why not try Romeo?" Mrs. Cooper asked.

"Forget it then," he sat down and started drawing again. I looked over to see he was drawing Mrs. Cooper with horns and a tail.

"Kurt?" Mrs. Cooper looked at me. "Do you want to do Tybalt?"

"I'm good," I replied.

"Well, someone either has to volunteer or I'm going to pick parts for people and they may not like it!" the teacher snapped. I rolled my eyes; it was like this every time she tried to make us role-play something. The class remained silent. Mrs. Cooper sighed heavily and started dishing out roles. "Quinn, you're Juliet; Sam, Romeo; Mark, Tybalt; Brett, Friar Lawrence; Josh, Paris..." she continued on like this for the next couple minutes until she ran out of roles. Fortunately, neither I nor Luke got picked.

* * *

><p>"I hate this school," Luke said as we sat down at lunch. "It's full of righteous homophobic hippies, and everyone just follows it. It's fucking ridiculous."<p>

"Dude, calm down, it's nothing," I replied, putting my hand on his.

"It's all a bunch of bullshit," he muttered.

"Hey, Hummel, why are you hanging out with this loser?" Karofsky walked by with Azimio and Josh Wright following him.

"Yeah, the loser who wants to play Juliet," Wright snickered.

"Fuck you," Luke retorted. Wright looked taken aback for a second.

"Wow, the loser can talk, I thought he was some kind of mute," he sneered.

"Whatever, I'm out of here," Luke grabbed his bag and stalked off.

"Thanks, the only guy I get to have lunch with is gone and it's all thanks to you. I hope you're proud of yourself," I snapped. I shoved Wright and Karofsky out of the way as I left the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"Luke, wait up!" I called, running after him, seeing him leaving the building.<p>

"What?" he asked, turning to look at me.

"I'm sorry for their shit," I said, panting.

"Don't be, it's not your fault," he said with a shrug. "They're just a bunch of assholes. I know that and they're gonna pay for what they said."

"Pay?" I asked, getting an ominous feeling.

"Oh yeah, you'll see," he said, looking at me knowingly before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

After school, I saw a group of people circled around someone, jeers and taunts coming from each one: '_homo_', '_fag_', '_queer_'. I ran over to see Luke standing in the middle of it all, clutching his bag and looking scared. I shoved my way through the crowd, grabbed Luke, and pulled him out. He pulled his wrist from my hand and turned away, wiping his eyes.

"Luke, are you okay?" I asked.

He sniffed and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that what you saw me in was like middle school. You can't even begin to guess how I was treated. I had figured I was gay in eighth grade after being denied by a girl; before that, I figured I was bi. Kurt, I've never told anyone this stuff."

"I get it," I replied. "Hell, I knew I was gay by like four years old, putting together and breaking up my Power Rangers so many times they're like Fleetwood Mac."

Luke chuckled and said, "I used to sneak into my mom's room and try on her shoes." By this time, we had got into my car.

"You want to come over and practice our duet?" I asked, hoping he'd agree.

"Sure," he looked at me and smiled. "I have some ideas, if you wanna hear them."

"Totally," I bit back a grin.

* * *

><p>When we got to my place and I introduced Luke to my dad, I showed him into my room.<p>

"Wow, this place is so much bigger than mine," he said, looking awed. "Kurt, why do you have the good life?"

"It isn't all good, not all the time," I replied. "So what ideas do you have?"

"Well," he said, pulling out his MP3 player. "I was thinking maybe we could do the fabulous _Dreamgirls_ duet '_When I First Saw You_'."

"That's an idea, but I was thinking of '_I Won't Be the One to Let You Go_', you know, Streisand and Barry Manilow," I suggested.

"That is so much better than my idea. Done," he pocketed the MP3 player, stood up, and walked over to me. "Kurt," he said, taking my hands. "I like you a lot, it's just I don't know if I can take it to get hurt again." Luke bit his lip and looked down.

I squeezed his hands and he looked up. "Luke, you're like my match made in heaven. I've never known someone who cared so much. I'd never hurt you," I promised, before leaning in to kiss him. He relented and kissed me back.

"We should practice," he giggled as we parted. I've never seen him look so genuine; the look he was giving me said '_Never let me go_'.

* * *

><p>The next morning, we had an early Glee club meeting and the first group to perform was Mercedes and Santana.<p>

"_You tell me you want a woman who's as simple as a flower_

_Well, if you want me to act like that, you gotta pay me by the hour_

_Don't wanna travel in the danger zone_

_Take another number_

_Don't want a lover who can hold her own_

_Baby, step aside if you don't want a ride because_

_Wild women do and they don't regret it_

_Wild women do when they're going through_

_Wild women do, they can be together_

_But you only dream about what women do_"

"Great job, girls," Mr. Schue said.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Mercedes replied, looking over at me. I winked and grinned.

"We is gonna win and be the undisputed top bitches at this school," Santana said.


	4. Chapter 4

After Glee club and Luke disappeared to his first period, I walked downstairs towards my own first period, History, with Mr. Warren, but who I should bump into but Karofsky and Wright, whom I just saw bullying a freshman.

"Hey, Hummel," Karofsky sneered.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"Saw you hanging out with that Goth fag," he laughed.

"He's not a Goth, you brainless Neanderthal," I retorted and tried to walk around them, but Wright blocked my path.

"Don't leave us hanging, homo," Wright put on a fake smile.

"Get out of my way," I snapped, pushing past them.

"Or what? What're you gonna do?" Wright shoved me; I shoved back. Karofsky and Wright looked surprised. "Wow, since when did Hummel get balls?" Wright shoved me again, this time up against the lockers.

"I'm not afraid of you, either of you," I hissed.

"Then fight me," Wright challenged. He suddenly stiffened and fell over, Karofsky followed suit a moment later.

"I knew these would come in handy eventually," a familiar voice said. I saw Luke smiling as the jocks collapsed.

* * *

><p>"What did you put in those?" I asked, watching as Luke wiped the needle clean and put them away.<p>

"Chloroform," he grinned. "Always gets the job done."

We were sitting in the music room, he was washing his hands with a bottle of moisturizer that was apparently already in his bag.

"I have to ask, what the hell is in that bag?" I looked over as he was zipping it up.

"Okay, I'll show you, but you can't tell anyone, okay?" he said. I nodded; he unzipped it and I looked inside. It was like a mini drugstore in there: needles, magazines, bottles of pills, cans of soda, bandages, and etcetera.

"Damn, Luke, it's like a fucking drugstore," I muttered.

"That's what it's supposed to be," he replied, closing it. "Whenever someone needs help, I'm there with the cure."

"You are so adorable," I said, pecking him a kiss on the cheek. He blanched and kissed me back.

* * *

><p>"<em>Your love for me came as a waterfall<em>

_Flowing inside me like never before_

_You look for me, something I didn't see_

_But, baby, I'm no better now_

"_When you walked in the room that very night_

_A special feeling just burst inside_

_It was only you, nobody else_

_But, baby, I'm no better now_

"_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me_

_Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too_

_Don't wanna be telling you now, but it wouldn't be right if I_

_Didn't tell you this tonight_,"

Brittany and Artie sang together in today's after-school Glee meeting. I didn't know the song, but I liked it. As they finished the song, Brittany was in Artie's lap.

"Excellent song choice, you two," Mr. Schue said enthusiastically. "Thank you, Artie, for introducing us to the vocal chords of Miss Brittany Pierce!"


	5. Chapter 5

As Luke and I walked out to my car, I put an arm around his shoulder flirtatiously. He turned to me, smiled, took my hand, and kissed it.

"Luke, I gotta say this," I said as we got in the car.

"Shoot," he replied; he pulled out his phone and started texting.

"I have never heard you sing, for as long as I've seen you in Glee, you never opened your mouth except to make some snarky comment about what's going on," I said.

"Well, I gave Mr. Schue a video of me singing so I wouldn't have to audition in front of everyone, I'm kinda shy that way," he explained. "But since I love you, Kurt, I will sing to you." He put away his phone, pulled out his MP3 player, plugged it into my stereo, and turned on a song. "This is one of my favorites.

"_Don't leave me this way_

_I can't survive_

_I can't stay alive_

_Without your love_

_Oh, baby, don't leave me this way_

_I can't exist_

_I'll surely miss your tender kiss_

_Don't leave me this way_

"_Baby, my heart is full of love and it's all for you_

_Now come on down and do what you got to do_

_You've started this fire down in my soul_

_Now can't you see it's firin' out of control?_

_Come on, satisfy the need in me_

_'Cause only your good lovin' can set me free_,"

He sang; his voice was beautiful.

"Luke, your voice is amazing." I was awed. "You have got to sing in Glee. Please, for me? Sing tomorrow; sing a solo, your choice. Show everyone that you're talented."

He turned red, then grinned. "Okay, I will," he finally said.

* * *

><p>The next morning in Glee, I saw Luke approach Mr. Schue and whisper in his ear. Mr. Schue nodded and Luke handed Brad some sheet music. Luke pulled a stool up in front of the piano and started to sing:<p>

"_A child and a fool in one_

_So sure I could need no one_

_My heart always on the run_

_To nowhere_

_Now, as you're holdin' me_

_Your heart is remindin' me_

_Now I could never be_

_Without you_

_But how can our love succeed?_

_A miracle is what we need_

_And so I appeal to you_

"_To keep me suspended in time with you_

_Don't let this moment die_

_I get a feeling when I'm with you_

_None of the rules apply_

_But I know for certain_

_Goodbye is a crime_

_So love if you leave me_

_Suspend me in time_,"

Luke sang; as he finished, he walked over and kissed me, to the whoops of everyone else.

"I love you, Kurt," he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Luke's POV**_:

Kurt had to do something for his dad after school, so I drove to the Lima Bean to grab a latte when I saw someone I'd hoped never to see again. I recognized him with his back turned; my ex-boyfriend and now-Glee club rival, Jesse St. James, who had cheated on me with his dance partner. I shook my hair enough that it covered my eyes, and then I walked up to the counter.

"Hi, one mocha latte," I said in a low voice to the barista.

"Oh my God, Luke, is that you?" I cringed at the volume of the voice. I cursed under my breath and turned to face the bastard.

"Hey," I said, putting on a fake smile.

"How are you? How long has it been? Six months?" He embraced me. Someone must've forgotten who doesn't like to be touched. I gently pushed him off.

"Give or take," I muttered, straightening my shirt.

"Wow, you look amazing," he said with a grin.

"Look, Jesse, I don't want to hear it," I said. "You cheated on me and I'm not going to forget that. Now disappear, hopefully into thin air," I said this last part to myself. I took my latte and went to sit down.

* * *

><p>"How's about some karaoke, people? Who wants to go first?" I heard a loud voice come over the speakers. I sunk down in my seat and immersed myself in a <em><span>People<span>_ magazine when I heard a pop instrumental come on. I looked up long enough to see Jesse straightening the mic and looking at me.

"Oh God," I muttered as Jesse began to sing.

"_I can see it in your eyes_

_Tasted in that first kiss_

_Stranger in this lonely town_

_Save me from my emptiness_

_You took my hand_

_You told me it would be okay_

_Trusting you to hold my heart_

_Now fate is pulling me away_

_From you_

"_Even if I leave you now_

_And it breaks my heart_

_Even if I'm not around_

_I won't give in_

_I can't give up_

_On this love_,"

He sang, motioning for me to come up on stage. The other customers beckoned me forward. I gave up, went onstage, and took the mic from Jesse. I handed one of my CDs to the DJ, who put it in. Jesse walked offstage and sat down.

"_Blackjack, whiskey straight, everyday changes your life_

_You got the look that you know you're real bad, yeah, baby, you're right_

_Everybody loves you, baby, you're the king of the night_

_And I'm the only one making sure I stay out of your sight_

"_You know I could make your night_

_You wanna get it_

_You got somethin' that I like_

_But I might regret it_

_Me and you were a disaster_

_And you're only a danger to me_

_But the party ain't the same without you_

_That's why you're good for everybody else_

_But you're trouble for me_,"

I stopped there, grabbed my stuff, and left.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Back to Kurt's POV**_:

As I was driving home from the mall after buying myself the new Marc Jacobs jacket, I saw that I had missed 3 calls, all from Luke. Pulling into the driveway, I called him back, only to get his answering machine. I didn't leave a message because at that moment I saw Luke walking towards my car; he looked pissed off.

"Hey, Luke, are you okay?" I asked, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"No," he muttered. I led him down to the basement where I put a cool towel over his face. "Kurt?" he asked from under the towel.

"Mm-hmm?" I was straightening the Glee club photo from last year. I keep it above my mirror; it's right next to a picture of me and my mom about a month before she died.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked.

"Of course, and I love you too," I replied, sitting down next to him.

"And I would never do anything to hurt you?" he continued.

"Yep," I put a hand on his back as he took the towel off.

"Something happened today and you should know about it," he said, turning red.

"What happened?" I pressed, getting a bad feeling about what was coming.

"I saw my ex-boyfriend and he tried to get me back with him," Luke looked at me, and then turned away. "He tried to sing to me using some pop song I didn't know."

"Who is it? Someone I know?" I asked.

"You know him, everyone in the club knows him, and we all hate him," he said; it seemed as if he was trying to stall the truth.

"Well, who is it?" I asked again.

Luke took a deep breath and sighed. "Jesse St. James," he admitted.

"Wait, what?" I thought he said 'Jesse St. James', but I think I misheard him.

"Yes, the same guy that caused you all grief last year," he elaborated. "I was so stupid to even consider dating him."

"Hey, we all fuck up sometimes," I said calmly. "We all date a douchebag at least once or twice in our lives." He smiled at that.

"Thanks, Kurt, for being so understanding about this," he turned to me and kissed me. "Don't worry about him. I don't care for him; honestly, Kurt, I never really did."

"Come on, hon, let's go practice," I took his hand and led him over to the bed, where I plugged in my iPod and cranked up the volume.

"_You say that I'm messin' with your head_

_ All cause I was makin' out with your friend_

_ Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_

_ I can't stop 'cause I'm havin' too much fun_

_ You're on your knees, beggin' please_

_ Stay with me_

_ But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy_

"_All my life, I've been good, but now_

_ Oh-woah; I'm thinkin' what the hell?_

_ All I want is to mess around_

_ And I don't really care about_

_ If you like me, if you hate me_

_ You can save me, baby, baby_

_ All my life, I've been good_

_ Oh-woah, I'm thinkin' what the hell_

_ What? What? What? What? How?_"

We sang Avril Lavigne's new single together. As I shut off my iPod, we sunk into each other's arms, kissing.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, I walked into school hand-in-hand with Luke, only to find everyone staring at us. I sighed heavily, held my head high, and kept walking.

"Fags," I heard some guy mutter, and then I heard him scream. I spun around to see the guy with his hands pressed to his eyes; Luke returned something to his pocket, took my hand, and kept walking.

"Luke, what did you do?" I hissed.

"Mace," he said simply, he still looked a little pissed. He didn't say very much this morning; I guess he was still upset over what happened with Jesse yesterday.

"Luke, you can't go around shooting chloroform into people and spraying mace in their eyes," I couldn't believe what he was doing. I didn't know he was even capable of all this. He always seemed so quiet and harmless.

"Kurt, please. I don't want to argue with you, this is just the way I am, and if you don't like it, I'm sorry," he let go of my hand and walked away himself. A hand tapped me on the shoulder; I turned to see the girl who was with the guy who jeered at us.

"Control your psycho boyfriend and I won't have to listen to the bitching of my own!" she yelled.

"Maybe you shouldn't be with him then," I retorted. She turned in a huff and walked away.

!

"Anytime now, guys," Mr. Schue said as Mike and Tina argued in whispers before their duets assignment.

"Okay," Tina whispered to Mike; she then turned to us and started to sing:

"_I've seen you twice_

_In a short time_

_Only a day since we started_

_It seems to me_

_For every time_

_I'm getting more open-hearted_"

Mike looked a little nervous, but sang anyway:

"_Your smile and the sound of your voice_

_And the way you see through me_

_Got a feeling you give me no choice_

_But it means a lot to me_

_So I wanna know…_"

Their voices came together, it meshed well.

_What's the name of the game?_

_Does it mean anything to you?_

_What's the name of the game?_

_Do you feel it the way I do?_

_Tell me please_

'_Cause I wanna know_

_I'm a curious child_

_Beginning to grow_"

For a second, no one said a word, and then broke out into applause.

"The voice of Mike Chang and what an amazing voice it is!" Mr. Schue announced. Everyone cheered. Mike, looking flustered yet modest, bowed, Tina grinning next to him.

_**A/N**_: Again, no lyrics are mine; in this case, those are of Benny Andersson, Bjorn Ulvaeus, and Stig Anderson.


	9. Chapter 9

After Glee, Luke came up to me at my car and hugged me. "I'm so sorry for this morning, Kurt," he said, teary-eyed. "I just wasn't thinking straight. I was still pissed off about seeing that douchebag again."

"Hey, it's fine," I said, putting an arm around his shoulder. "Get in. We're going to get coffee."

Luke smiled and kissed me before walking to the passenger side and getting in.

I drove to the Lima Bean, only to see Jesse St. James get out of his SUV. Luke ducked on the spot. I stopped abruptly and got out of the car, Luke's warnings unheard behind me.

I grabbed Jesse and spun him around. "You, Jesse St. Douchebag, leave Luke alone," I said scathingly. "He doesn't want to see you or hear you or anything from you, so never talk to him again, got it?"

"He still likes me, he's just in denial," Jesse sneered as I turned on my heel and walked away. At that last word, Luke jumped out of the car and, surprisingly to me due to his size, slammed Jesse up against his car door.

"I hate you, St. Asshole. You cheated on me with that bitch and I will never forgive you, so go fucking die or something!" Luke snapped before storming inside. I chased after him, thinking I should stop him before he does something crazy again.

We sat in silence for about 10 minutes inside, our coffees in front of us when Luke got up and walked to the karaoke stage. He took the microphone and feedback screeched, making everyone wince therefore getting their attention.

"I got something to say!" Luke exclaimed immediately following the feedback. "There's someone out there today that treated me like shit when we dated. He abused me emotionally, telling me I'd never amount to anything and I'd 'never be as talented as him'," he said this last part with air quotes. "Well, there's one thing I'm more talented than you in, Jesse St. James, and that's pure-heartedness. But just so you know, there's only one thing that you should get.

"_You don't own me_

_ I'm not just one of your many toys_

_ You don't own me_

_ Don't say I can't go with other boys_

"_Don't tell me what to do_

_ And don't tell me what to say_

_ Please, when I go out with you_

_ Don't put me on display_

"_'Cause you don't own me_

_ Don't try to change me in any way_

_ You don't own me_

_ Don't tie me down 'cause I'll never stay_

"_Oh, I don't tell you what to say_

_ And I don't tell you what to do_

_ So just let me be myself_

_ That's all I ask of you_

_ I'm young and I love to be young_

_ I'm free and I love to be free_

_ To live my life_

_ The way I say to do whatever I please_,"

I belted out as the song ended. I opened my eyes to see the room filled with burning lighters, just like those rock concerts.

Luke glared daggers at Jesse and said, "Up yours, Jesse St. James," before walking out of the coffee shop.

!

Glee was first thing the next morning and it still being duets week, it was Sam and Quinn's turn. With Luke leaning his head on my shoulder, I just stared at his curly head for much of the performance.

"_Once I was a selfish fool who never understood_

_Never looked inside myself, though on the outside, I looked good_

_Then we met and you made me the man I am today_

_Quinn, I'm in love with you no matter what you are_"

"'_Cause without love_

_Life is like the seasons with no summer_

_Without love_

_Life is rock and roll without a drummer_

_Tracy, I'll be yours forever 'cause I never wanna be_

_Without love_

_Quinn, never set me free_

_No, I ain't lyin'_

_Never set me free, Quinn_

_No, no, no_"

"_Once I was a simple girl, then popularity came to me_

_But I was still a nothing, though a hundred girls may disagree_

_Quinn!_

_Fame was just a prison, signing autographs a bore_

_I didn't have a clue 'til you bangin' on my door_"

"_That without love_

_Life is like my dad without his promo_

_Without love_

_Life's like making out with Perry Como_

_Darling, I'll be yours forever 'cause I never wanna be_

_Without love_

_So, darling, throw away the key_

_I'm yours forever_

_Throw away the key_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_,"

As they finished the song, everyone applauded and I stroked Luke's hair back. I bent down and whispered in his ear: "I love you." He looked up at me and kissed me.

_**A/N**_: Songs belong to The Blow Monkeys and the team of Marc Shaiman and Scott Wittman, for I took the latter's song and rewrote it to fit the story.


	10. Chapter 10

As Luke and I walked to Spanish, the next thing I knew Luke had disappeared. I poked my head into the nearby boys' bathroom and heard Wright threatening Luke, who sounded like he couldn't breathe.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I ran in to see Wright holding Luke up against the wall by his neck. Luke looked at me and motioned for me to leave with his right hand.

"I'm just giving this little fucker what he deserves for using a needle on me," Wright snarled, a sadistic grin on his face as Luke pulled at his hands.

"Let him go!" I yelled, trying to tackle Wright, but the fucking hockey player that he was and the great deal of muscle mass prevented me from actually being able to do anything. I took the next thing I could do and yanked at that damn mullet that he and the others all have. Wright yelled and released Luke, who slid to the floor, gasping for air. I bent down next to him and held him as Wright backed up against the sink.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you, Hummel," Wright said, rubbing his scalp.

"I'll do the pleasure of me killing you first," Luke gasped, reaching for his bag and pulling a switchblade out. Rubbing his neck, Luke was about to throw himself at Wright until I yanked him back. "Kurt, let me go!" Luke yelled; he continued to struggle furiously, so I put my hand on the back of his neck, which I know calms him. It worked and he slumped into my arms. Wright left the bathroom; shooting both of us death glares.

"Luke, are you okay?" I asked as we walked outside to watch the Cheerios practice before after-school Glee club.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he muttered. "Thanks for holding me back, God knows, I'd probably be dead had I actually made contact with Wright."

"No problem," I kissed him. He smiled and kissed me back.

"Well, Kurt, you should know, I have a lot of anger issues, that's why I do shit like using mace on people," he explained.

"Can I ask where the anger stems from?" I asked.

"Bullying mostly, some is from dating Jesse," he shrugged.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he replied

"I have a song to sing before Finn and Rachel do their duet," Luke announced when everyone settled in. "It won't take long, I promise. I just want to express my love for Kurt.

"_When you meet a boy_

_ That you like a lot_

_ And you fall in love_

_ But he loves you not_

_ If a flame should start_

_ As you're holdin' me_

_ Better keep your heart_

_ Out of danger, dear_

"_For the way of love_

_ Is a way of woe_

_ And the day may come_

_ When you'll see him go_

_ Then what will you do?_

_ When it sets you free?_

_ Just the way that you_

_ Said goodbye to me_,"

Luke sang and everybody clapped. He sat back down next to me, wiping his eyes. I kissed him.

"Ok, Finn and Rachel, your duet," Mr. Schuester said as the clapping died down. I saw them look at each other with knowing glances before they started.

"_We were strangers starting out on a journey_

_ Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

_ Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing_

_ At the beginning with you_

"_No one told me I was going to find you_

_ Unexpected what you did to my heart_

_ When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_ This is the start_

"_And life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_ Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_ Life is a road, now and forever, what a wonderful journey_

_ I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_ I'll be there when the storm is through_

_ In the end, I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_,"

Finn and Rachel finished and everybody applauded.

"We only have one more duet, Kurt and Luke, and it will be performed in the morning. Good Glee club, guys," Mr. Schuester said.

_**A/N**_: Again, songs not mine; in this case, Cher and Donna Lewis/Richard Marx.


	11. Chapter 11

Luke and I went to the Lima Bean to grab another latte when we saw Jesse walk in. Tired of the grief he's given us the past few days, I went up onstage for another karaoke session.

"I dedicate this song to my boyfriend, Luke," I announced, pointing at Luke, who blanched and smiled.

"_There ain't a reason you and me should be alone tonight_

_ Tonight, yeah, baby, tonight, yeah, baby_

_ I got a reason why you're who should take me home tonight_

_ I need a man who thinks it's right when it's so wrong_

_ Tonight, yeah, baby, tonight, yeah, baby_

_ Right on the limits' where we both belong tonight_

_ It's hard to feel the rush_

_ To push the danger off us_

_ I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_ Where we can both fall far in love_

"_I'm on the edge of glory_

_ And I'm hangin' on the moment of truth_

_ I'm on the edge of glory_

_ And I'm hangin' on the holding with you_

_ I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge_

_ I'm on the edge of glory_

_ And I'm hangin' on the moment with you_

_ I'm on the edge with you_,"

I finished and mild applause. I saw Jesse clapping as well and he got onstage aside me.

"I can't beat that," he admitted. "Kurt, you and Luke belong together. That's the way fate works with it. I'm sorry to both of you for being such a douche. But always remember one thing:

"_Feeling broken_

_Barely holding on_

_But there's just something so strong_

_Somewhere inside me_

_And I am down, but I'll get up again_

_Don't count me out just yet_

_I've been brought down to my knees_

_And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking_

_But I can't take it_

_I'll be back, back on my feet_

_This is far from over_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

_They can say that I won't stay around_

_But I'm gonna stand my ground_

_You're not gonna stop me_

_You don't know me; you don't know who I am_

_Don't count me out so fast_

_I've been brought down to my knees_

_And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking_

_But I can't take it_

_I'll be back, back on my feet_

_This is far from over_

_You haven't seen the last of me_,"

Jesse sang, and with that last note, he put the microphone down and left the coffee shop. I looked at Luke, who shrugged.

"He'll be back," I said. "He always comes back, whether we like it or not."

_**A/N**_: I couldn't find a song I had that fit Jesse's moment, so I give you _Burlesque_.


	12. Chapter 12

After a rather fun night (if you know what I mean), we arose early and prepared to sing our duet.

"You nervous, buddy?" I asked.

"No, I'm good. It's just I've never sung a duet with anyone before, so I don't know how it'll turn out," he admitted.

"We'll get through it together. And we're gonna win the free dinner to BreadstiX, I promise, and if we don't win, we're going to BreadstiX anyway," I said.

"Kiss for good luck?" he leaned in for a kiss, I complied and kissed him.

We arrived at school about five minutes before Glee started, so we made a run for the choir room, only to get stopped by a hall monitor who Luke took care of, thanks to his bookbag drugstore. He'll be fine in a few hours.

"Mr. Schue, we're here," I said, almost out of breath.

"You boys ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's just catch our breath and then sing," Luke quipped. We got ready; I sang the Streisand lines and Luke sang Manilow.

"_I have dreams for you and me_

_ And wishes that last and live beyond eternity_"

"_Summer's gone, winter's on_

_ Can we weather everything our eyes have yet to see?_"

"_As the years go by_

_ I promise you that I_"

Our voices came together:

"_I will be the one to run to_

_ When the nights are long_

_ I'll be there when winds begin to blow_

_ Even when it seems that everything is going wrong_

_ This I swear_

_ I won't be the one to let go_"

I took the next verse:

"_Life gets tough_

_ Roads get rough_

_ Who knows what awaits us round the bend?_"

"_Out of me_

_ Faithfully_

_ Though everything we have could never end_"

"_And through rain or shine_

_ And every cloudy sky_

_ I will be the one to run to_

_ When the nights are long_

_ I'll be there when winds begin to blow_

_ Even when it seems that everything is going wrong_

_ This I swear_

_ I won't be the one to let go_."

We finished the song on that note and kissed; everyone was silent until we broke apart, then burst into cheers and whoops.

Everyone took a vote to see who would win the coveted BreadstiX free dinner. Mr. Schue was expressionless while counting, keeping us all with bated breath.

"And the winner is…," he started to say. "Luke and Kurt!" Luke and I got up and hugged as Santana jumped out of her seat and tried to grab the coupon herself.

"How did this happen? Why me?" she complained. Mercedes tried to pat her on the back and Brittany embraced Santana, who was by now completely overreacting.

"Everyone," Luke cut in through Santana's complaining and talks of everyone else. "I applaud you in your duets. And now I have an idea for a group number."

"_It's almost amusing_

_The things I used to take for granted_

_Are now so confusing_

_The world I knew is somehow slanted_

_Once I was so detached_

_The Mata Hari men would die for_

_These days, I've come unlatched_

_I don't know myself the way that I used to_

_Now I'm thinking of his smile_

_I am changing deep inside_

_Clouds are gathering_,"

Luke sang co-lead on his group number idea. I took the next verse:

"_Notice how the weather changes_

_Rearranges things_

_Is this the calm?_

_Will there be a storm?_

_The thunder gives an ominous rumble_

_The sky is dim_

_Can I really let go_

_And stand with him_

_On a strange new plateau?_"

Our voices came together:

_Didn't I once have the sense to come in from the rain?_

_If you could see me_

_You'd laugh at all this indecision_

_So scattered and dreamy_

_I need you here to clear my vision_

_Suddenly insecure_

_I'm afraid now for the first time_

_Suddenly I'm unsure_

_The one who once had all the answers_

_I don't know which way to turn_

_Is this how I should react?_

_What is happening?_"

Everyone's voices derived together for the remainder of the song:

"_Notice how the weather changes_

_Rearranges things_

_I feel the touch of the summer rain_

_Cool and soft on my face and shoulders_

_Should I be thrilled? Do I faint?_

_Should I try?_

_I'm soaked, I'm chilled, and I'm ready to cry_

_Fresh and exciting, the weather's a mystery to me_

_My senses are reeling_

_What to do and how to do it?_

_It's hopeless concealing_

_Damn you, boy, you'd see right through it_

_All that I'm feeling now_

_Contradicts my better judgment_

_I'll try, though I'm not sure how_

_I'll face the truth and say I love you_

_Lightning strikes, I've said it at last_

_Is there room inside your heart?_

_Room enough for me?_

_Notice how the weather changes_

_Rearranges things_

_I lived a lie in the darkness once_

_But the world looks bright reflected in raindrops_

_I've turned today_

_And the haze all around_

_Has burned away_

_My direction's been found_

_Everyone look at the sun…_

_It has peeked through the clouds_."

We applauded as the song came to an end.


End file.
